cardsharksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tami Roman
Tami Roman (born Tamisha Akbar; April 17, 1970 in Mount Vernon, NY) is an American Television personality, model, businesswoman and actress. She is best known to Reality TV audiences as one of the main cast members on the VH1 Reality TV series Basketball Wives and its spinoff series Basketball Wives LA. Early Life Born in Mount Vernon, New York but raised in White Plains, New York. Roman's first television appearance came in the early 1990s, when she appeared on the reality TV series The Real World: Los Angeles. Several years later, she paid a brief visit to the Game Show World when she appeared as the card dealer on the short-lived 2001 revival of Card Sharks hosted by Pat Bullard (Daphnee Duplaix was the dealer on the pilot episode). The series debuted on September 17, 2001 and new episodes airing until December 14, 2001. Four weeks of reruns aired following that, and the series was cancelled altogether on January 11, 2002 due to poor ratings and lousy reviews. This version of Card Sharks has not been seen in reruns ever since but few episodes of this version do circulate among tape traders. ''Basketball Wives'' & Controversy Years later, Tami resurfaced in the Reality TV world when she joined the VH1 Reality TV series Basketball Wives during its second season and remained until the series end in 2013 During Season four of VH1's Basketball Wives, Tami landed in scalding hot water and found herself on the receiving end of intense and brutal social media backlash after bullying and verbally attacking her one-time Basketball Wives cast mate Kesha Nichols during a vacation in Tahiti. The "Wives" which consisted of Roman, Nichols, Shaunie O'Neal, Evelyn Lozada, and Suzie Ketcham all traveled to Tahiti for what was supposed to be a Fun-in-the-Sun vacation but soon turned into a horrifying nightmare for Kesha as Tami unleashed an angry, hate-filled tirade against her cast mate as the other women watched in horror. Nichols refused to engage in a heated war of words with Roman as she walked away from the picnic table, unintentionally leaving behind her personal property which Roman took, went through and held onto as hostage. Tami's constant, aggressive bullying antics and verbal attacks towards her, drove Nichols to a physical and emotional breakdown and eventually leaving Tahiti ahead of the rest of the women. After the episode aired, Roman was viciously attacked on social media with some labeling her a bully while others started a petition to have either Roman fired from Basketball Wives or have the show cancelled altogether. At the Basketball Wives season four reunion, Roman addressed the controversy, but she refused to apologize for what she said to Kesha, only apologizing for HOW her message was presented and once again she found herself facing social media backlash and many felt that Roman's apology was not genuine. Since the ending of that season and the reunion, Tami and Kesha have not seen or spoken to each other ever since. In 2015, Tami joined the VH1 spinoff series Basketball Wives LA during season four as a recurring cast member and a year later, Roman returned for the fifth season of the VH1 Reality series as a series regular. Tami once again found herself in the headlines after getting into a physical and near violent altercation with Basketball Wives LA rookie cast member LaTosha "DJ" Duffey during a vacation in Portugal. Leading up to the violent confrontation in Portugal, Roman became enraged after Duffey made disrespectful and hurtful remarks towards her daughter, Jazz, who is an aspiring up-and-coming Rap artist as well engaging in a shouting match with Roman and even threatened to physically harm her in front of her daughter. Although DJ Duffey apologized to her daughter, Jazz for her hurtful remarks, Tami refused to make amends with the rookie Basketball Wives LA cast member and was hesitant on attending the cast trip to Portugal (because of Duffey) but reluctantly agreed to go. While in Portugal, the second or third day into the trip, Tami and Duffey came face to face for the first time since their first altercation in front of Roman's daughter, Jazz. Fed up the back and forth with Duffey, Tami excused herself from the table and preceded to walk away from the group only to turn back around after Duffey kept talking and again brought up her daughter, Jazz. Pushed passed her breaking point and full of rage, Roman raced to the other side of the table trying to viciously attack the rookie Basketball Wives LA cast member as the other cast members as well as the production crew, desperately and frantically tried to hold Roman back from physically harming Duffey. After Duffey was escorted off the premises, Tami was still filled with anger and rage and even ran through the streets of Portugal trying to find Duffey as her cast mates Malaysia Pargo and Shaunie O'Neal frantically chased after her, desperately trying to stop her from doing more physically bodily harm. Tami has confirmed that LaTosha Duffey has indeed been fired from Basketball Wives LA and will not be returning for season six of the VH1 Reality series. Acting & Hosting She also appeared as a co-host (replacing singer Tamar Braxton) on the short-lived VH1 talk show Tiny Tonight alongside singer/actress Tameka "Tiny" Cottie, Rap Music Artist Trina, and fellow Radio/TV Personality & Model Claudia Jordan. Aside from Basketball Wives LA, Tami has a few acting credentials next to her name, she had a small role in the 2004 movie Hair Show (starring Mo'Nique of The Parkers and Kellita Smith of The Bernie Mac Show). She was a series regular on the TV One short-lived sitcom Belle's as Loreta Cooper, the series was cancelled after just six episodes. Roman also appeared on the recently axed CBS show, Extant as Cass Hendy alongside Halle Berry. She can also be heard on Tami Roman's Love Talk & Hot Jamz with advice columnist and rapper Willie D of the Geto Boys and Reggi YB. The show airs Monday thru Friday from 8-10pm Central time on Houston's KCOH Radio. Personal Life Tami was previously married to ex-NBA player Kenny Anderson, with whom she has two daughters, Lyric and Jazz. Today, she is in a relationship with younger boyfriend, Reggie Youngblood. They appeared together on the reality series Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars and later announced via social media that she and her boyfriend were expecting but sadly shortly afterwards, Roman suffered a miscarriage. Gallery Card20Sharks20200120Pic202.jpg|Tami (then credited as Tami Anderson) on set of the 2001 Card Sharks revival Cs2ktami.JPG|Tami on the 2001 "CS" premiere, her blouses beneath her sequined top came in various colors Category:Dealers